geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Wilde
Lucy Wilde is a rookie"And I'm new, so I have to do what they tell me." -Lucy Wilde, Despicable Me 2 agent of the Anti-Villain League. She is currently the wife of Felonius Gru. Initially assigned to find Gru and bring him to the AVL's headquarters, she later on becomes Gru's partner in hunting down the thief of the PX-41 serum. She's one of the supporting characters in MYCUN as one of Gabriel's backup friends. Trivia * Kristen Wiig, Lucy Wilde's voice actress, also voiced Miss Hattie in the first film. *When Lucy married Gru, it is unknown if she kept her maiden name for professional reasons, took Gru's last name as is tradition in many cultures, or adopted a hyphenated last name of Wilde-Gru or Gru-Wilde. *Dave has a crush on Lucy, as shown when he day dreams about them kissing. *When wearing high heels, she looks taller than Gru. She might be taller than Gru without them. *Lucy's wedding dress is like the everyday dress that she wears, though it is white and has some patterns at the end of the skirt. *Lucy has been on one or two dates before Gru (though they aren't really successful, as she had to tranquilize both her dates.) * When Lucy kidnaps Gru, she finds out he is very heavy. She even says "get in there, you fat man" when she is putting him in the trunk. * In the scene when Lucy is jumping on Gru, her car door is closed but when she gets in the car the door is opened. *Lucy's glasses disappear in the scene when she is in the car, after she had put Gru in the trunk. *The moment where Lucy gave Gru her number if his mind changed followed the one where Gru told Ramsbottom he should phone people instead of attacking them and placing them in the boot of a car. *Lucy's nose is triangular-shaped, which is the exact same shape as Lois Griffin's nose. She may also partially resemble Lois Griffin from Family Guy. * When Gru is about to call Lucy Wilde and he flips over a business card and it has Lucy's cell phone number on it: 1-(626) 584-5723. The number is a working telephone number for Pasadena, California. If you call the number it will go to Lucy's message box and you will hear her answering machine message. This telephone number is no longer in operation. **The machine message can also be heard on the Behind The Goggles website, by clicking on the black telephone at the lower right corner. *Since she does not appear in the Despicable Me 2 mini movie Puppy, it is unknown weather if that short was before or after she married Gru. *Like her husband Gru, Lucy also appears to have a vaguely birdlike appearance, particularly the shape of her nose. *It was Lucy who taught Gru to announce the name of a weapon after the fact, not before in order not to give his opponent the head up. She was especially proud after Gru zapped a mutated and deranged El Macho, then announced the weapon is (her) lipstick taser, saying,"Ahhh... He copied me" References Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Anti-Villains Category:Despicable Me characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Singers Category:Families